


Tears, We Loved

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, i cried, love you, propose, tried to walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, you know that right?” </p><p>What wrong with loving someone that doesn't know how to show affection, that doesn't know how to show himself to anyone? Will you do anything to get that person? To make that person know that you mean what you say? </p><p>What will you do if you do something big and it all blows up in your face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, new two-shot. I love exo and k-pop in general so let get to it.  
> This one shot is based on my now favorite song by B1A4- Tried to Walk.
> 
> Love you!

 Butterfly

 

-

_“I love you, you know that right?” Lu Han said to him as they were laying down on the grass out front of his house. Sehun had his head propped against the chest of his boyfriend while playing with his fingers. He didn’t answer him, he never did before and today was no different, but Lu Han knew that part himself that he wouldn't. He knew that Sehun wouldn’t answer him when he said that, he just wouldn’t wait for an answer to come from him. So Lu Han sighed and rested his hands into the soft hair of his partner that was all he really could do._

_What else was there to do to him other than that if you said all you can?_

-

 

"What is it Lu Han?" Sehun said to him on the other line with a bored expression.

 

Lu Han closed his eyes and then spoke calmly to Sehun, "A, can you meet me at the park that we met each other at?" 

 

Sehun walked around the room with the phone still to his ear. He heard what Lu Han had said, but he didn't know why he wanted to see him which made him think. He gave a soft smile to himself and said lowly, "Yeah, I meet you there. What time?"

 

"12 is fine, or just be there a little before, that would be okay." He said happily to him with a wide smile on his face. He grabbed some more of his clothes off the floor as he heard Sehun say okay to him and then hung the phone up.

 

 Sehun walked over to the freezer and grab his water out of it. He turned around; putting his back to it once he closed it and slide down it to the floor.

 

“What are you going to do with your self, Sehun? More like what are we going to do with Lu Han?” He quietly whispered to himself. He drank some of the water and then looked up again as he started thinking to himself.

-

 

_“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet; I mean Sehun is the sun!”_

_Sehun’s light came on through his bedroom window. He walked to the closed window and opened it to look down at the person that was making so much noise on the other side. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around and downwards an saw his boyfriend standing there giving him a toothy smile making him blush a little._

_“Lu Han,” He said loudly, but lowered his voice so his parents wouldn’t hear him, “Lu Han, what are you doing?”_

_“It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!” He smiled and Sehun crossed his arms with a smirk on his face._

_“You skipped a whole_ _two to three_ _sentences of it, Lu. Why are you even at my window saying this anyway even though it’s my favorite play at the moment?”_

_Lu Han walked closer to the window, put his hand behind his back and said calmly, “I just wanted to see you smile today. You’re even more beautiful when you smile, you know that right? And your voice, it’s cute when you say things, is all soft and shy like, but you don’t have to be like that with me, but I never tell you cause I love how you are.” He pulled a rose from behind him and smiled widely at Sehun, “This is for you babe, all for you.”_

_“Lu Han, it’s twelve at night and you come with this. I like it, I like it a lot,” He said with a blush coming onto his pale skin,”but you couldn’t wait till tomorrow to do this?”_

_“Uh, No? Why wait when you never know when you last day is?”_

_He gave him a sudden sad look towards him, “Lu Han don’t say that-“_

_“But it’s true, my Juliet!”_

_“I’m not a girl Lu. Please stop.” He said to him covering up his face._

_Lu Han put his rose down and stare up at the boy some more, “Can I come up or I’m not worthy of your presence any longer?”_

_“No your not worthy, but,” He looked around his sides of his room and then down at him again, “I’ll meet you down there though.” He walked away from the door to put shoes on and grab his keys before he left out making sure he would be able to get back in. He looked downstairs at the TV in his parent’s room that was blaring up towards him, he knew they were sleep. He closed his door and locked it quietly and walked back to the window to see Lu Han leaning on the wall base of the house. He put the ladder that was inside of his room, out the window and started to make his way down it to the lad leaning on the wall. Lu Han stared at him make his way down and he took his hand in his own as he got to the last step making Sehun look at him with confusion._

_“I have to help the Juliet come down the last step so she won’t fall.”_

_“I not a gir-“_

_Lu Han put his hand to his chin softly, but also swiftly and looked him in the eyes with calmness and a soft smile. Sehun face was blank, he didn’t know what to say and he really didn’t know what Lu Han was going to say to him._

_“You are better than any girl I have ever dated or talked to.” Lu Han said to him peaceful, eyes never leaving Sehun at all till he was done with his statement, “So let’s go explore the world. Together.”_

_“I’m tired, Lu, let’s go tomorrow when I am ready for it.”_

_“But it’s better at night, live a little.” He said pulling him along the path of which Sehun had never taken at all._

_-_

 

“Why are we here Lu Han?” Sehun said to him with an unconcern expression, but on the inside there was interest in the reason why he was there. Lu Han was sitting down in the grass with his legs cross with a flower in his hand looking down. He didn’t look up at Sehun, he was trying to find the words to say to him, but he had to use the right words to him, he knew he had to do so.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met here?”

 

 Sehun turn around to look at him boyfriend in the eyes, he walked a little closer to him and said quickly, “Yes I remember it.”

 

“What happened that day, Sehun? Tell me.”

 

-

 

  _He was sitting down with his back to the tree that had just started blossoming cherry blossoms. He had a book in his hand, reading the novel in quiet with his ipod playing a soft melody in the background setting the mood for his story. He was close to the end of the chapter when a ball hit the back of the book making it hit Sehun in the face with the paper and the hard cover of the novel. He put it down as the ball rolled down his lanky legs and looked at the group of boy that were looking in his direction._

_“Watch where your ball is going creeps!” Screamed Sehun from the side of the tree towards the boys on the outer part of the park. A blonde boy walked over to him and grabbed the ball and fell sitting next to the boy._

_“I am so sorry for that, we were goofing around and we didn’t watch were it was going.”_

_“It’s cool I guess, just watch it, people want peace and safe times in the park not to be a target for a ball they don’t even own.” He said with an attitude towards the boy next to him grabbing the book off the ground and started to read again not looking at his company that was still looking at him._

_“We are sorry though, I swear to you it won’t happen again. That is one I must not break.” He looked his way again and saw that they boy was not paying any attention to him at all, he was reading the book that he had just picked up and one of his ear bud’s were still in his ears. Lu Han tapped him making the boy look at him with a tired expression._

_“What you’re reading there?”_

_Sehun close his finger inside the book to keep his page and then looked at him and said slowly, “It’s called ‘ Why They Call It Faith’.”_

_“Who is it by?”_

_“The novel is by Rosa Whaling.”_

_“What is it about?”_

_Sehun looked at him with a questionable look, “It is about a person that fell in love with someone off of just knowing them a little while like Romeo and Juliet. It basically shows all the steps it took for him to get to her and show what he was like make her fall for him too, but there are bumps along the lines of the female character that thinks that love is just a metaphor for things. She expresses her side more than he does, but she also lets him in little by little. Showing him that there is a time frame for every step of life and a relationship than just meeting and getting together an also making her his. He is far from that type of life and wants her now in any way shape or form that she’ll come in, he just wants her. He does want to think of another mate because he believes he has found something with her that he hasn’t with no one else.”_

_“Which character do you like more?” Lu Han said to him, sitting a little closer to him now with his legs crosses._

_“I like the female character more than the male.”_

_“Is it because you think in the same mind set as her or is that you’re afraid of it?”_

_Sehun eyes got big, “What do you mean because I’m afraid?”_

_“When a person picks their favorite character from anything TV show or story, it is 95% of the time because the have the same or some of the same characteristic as the fictional character in the show or book. Do you believe that love is just a metaphor?”_

_“Yes, I do. I mean, how do you exactly know who it is that is the right person for you? You could be with a person for years and think you love them and that is your love and then that person, weather it is a he or she, is your significant other, but you might not even be right. Love is nothing at all, but a word because there is no defiant answer for what it means at all or what it is, so why say that you love someone and you don’t know what the actually or full meaning of the word is?”_

_Lu Han stared at him, “That is why they say you be with the person that makes you the happiest and be with them because if the person that is or was suppose to be that ‘significant other, than he or she should have been there before hand. You don’t wonder who it is that is right for you, you let it flow cause if you think that way, you’ll never be with anyone and you might as well be alone. You can’t be on that mind set and there are so many definitions for love you can’t count them so love is something, you just got to find your definition for it.”_

_Sehun stared at him like he was clueless, no one had talked to him like that and ever said something so logical in his life or a debate. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but air that he didn’t even know he was holding._

_“My name is Lu Han if you’re wondering.”_

_“Sehun,” He finally got out while staring at Lu Han for another minute._

_“We should hang out one day other than right now. You could learn something.” He said with cheeky smile that made Sehun roll his eyes._

_“I’ll think about it L-“Before he could finish his sentence, a boy ran over to Lu Han and hit him in the head._

_“Sorry to stop this really great conversation,” He looked at Sehun and smiled, “And I will let you finish little one but Honey Han, we have a game to finish. Come on.” He said motioning for him to get up from the ground._

_“Okay, Kai, I’m coming just give me a second, we’re almost done.”_

_Kai rolled his eyes and looked at Sehun and looked back towards his friend, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do on the first date, honey.”_

_“Shut up and take the ball and practice so you’ll be a little better than you were the first round.”_

_“You’re on! Hurry up then chump!” Kai said with a smile of determination on his face and ran back over to where Xiu Min and Lay stood resting their muscles and chatting looking the way of where Kai is in._

_Lu Han laughed and then turned back to Sehun, “Sorry about my friend, he’s… weird is a good start to describe him,” He laughed and Sehun cover his face so Lu Han wouldn’t see him, “Well, give me your number and I can contact you.”_

_Sehun looked at him skeptical, but gave into him by letting Lu Han have his phone and Sehun doing the same an typing their numbers in. Lu Han got him phone back first and Sehun waited on his to come back to him. Lu Han wrote something else into the phone and then gave it back to Sehun with a smile while he looked down at his._

_“Okay well I’ll see you later, Sehun.” He got up and walked away leaving Sehun to look at him walk away, he was just still confused on how he read him like that with just meeting him minutes before. He felt his phone vibrate loudly, he broke his longing stare after the boy who was now with his friend to his phone to see he had a message._

**_From BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_Meet me at 7 here near that tree you find interest in?_ **

****

_Sehun looked up in the direction of Lu Han to see the toothy smile of him as Xiu Min kept hitting him to pay attention to him. He laughed at him into his sleeve and pushed his face down to his phone again._

**_To BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_Yeah Ig. Just to let you know, I’m way better than you and I always will okay?_ **

****

**_From: BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_Never young stuff. You wouldn’t be if that stars from up above told me to or they would blind me._ **

****

**_To BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_Fact Number1: You would die if they did do it._ **

****

**_From BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_Your right, but see they won’t move so why and how could they do that to me. That’s if you’re trying to get scientific with me. ;)_ **

**_To BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_You’re the one who came up with this dumb things and how they can blind you._ **

****

**_From BettaThanSehun:_ **

**_Just to see if you would actually answer it. Like the thing says, ”BettaThanSehun”_ **

****

-

 

“Good, so it’s not just me that remembers.”

 

Sehun gave a confused look, “Why am I here, Lu Han?” He said walking to be near him and sit down in front of him so he would be face to face with Lu Han. He stared at him in all seriousness, “What is it?”

 

“Do you remember our first date?” He said still looking at the flower.

 

“Yes now tell me or I swear to the heavens above-“

 

“I don’t like your last name.” He said slowly.

 

Sehun looked at him, “Really? No one really does but, why tell me now?”

 

“Cause I think it needs to be changed to something different.. you know, something new.”

 

Sehun though for a minute and then it hit him. His eyes became so much bigger now than they were before, he wasn’t thinking what Lu Han was thinking was he?

 

“Lu Han? Are you asking for me to…”

 

“If you know what I’m asking, why would you want me to say it?”

 

“I want to make sure. Are you-“

 

“Will you marry me?” Lu Han said handing the diamond ring to Sehun. He grabbed it and sighed lowly.

 

Sehun moved back away from Lu Han to stand up. He got up and did what any person would do in this situation: walk away. Lu Han raised his head to see Sehun moving to the street and hurried to get up and ran over to him, he didn’t understand.

 

“Sehun, what are you doing?”

 

“Going home.” Lu Han grabbed his arm and turned him to look towards him.

 

“What do you mean ‘going home’? I just propose to you and you go home?”

 

“What do you want me to say! You just asked for my hand in marriage and I don’t know what to say. I do but I don’t know.”

 

“Then say what you want to say and let me know now!” Lu Han said to him.

 

Sehun said right afterwards very loudly just like Lu Han, “I don’t want to marry you.”

 

Lu Han eyes went wide and let go of Sehun, Sehun was breathing heavy as he stared at Lu Han.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying that I cried while writing. I'm sorry it took so long!

**-**

**_Sehun though for a minute and then it hit him. His eyes became so much bigger now than they were before, he wasn’t thinking what Lu Han was thinking was he?_ **

****

**_“Lu Han? Are you asking for me to…”_ **

****

**_“If you know what I’m asking, why would you want me to say it?”_ **

****

**_“I want to make sure. Are you-“_ **

****

**_“Will you marry me?” Lu Han said handing the diamond ring to Sehun. He grabbed it and sighed lowly._ **

****

**_Sehun moved back away from Lu Han to stand up. He got up and did what any person would do in this situation: walk away. Lu Han raised his head to see Sehun moving to the street and hurried to get up and ran over to him, he didn’t understand._ **

****

**_“Sehun, what are you doing?”_ **

****

**_“Going home.” Lu Han grabbed his arm and turned him to look towards him._ **

****

**_“What do you mean ‘going home’? I just propose to you and you go home?”_ **

****

**_“What do you want me to say! You just asked for my hand in marriage and I don’t know what to say. I do but I don’t know.”_ **

****

**_“Then say what you want to say and let me know now!” Lu Han said to him._ **

****

**_Sehun said right afterwards very loudly just like Lu Han, “I don’t want to marry you.”_ **

****

**_Lu Han eyes went wide and let go of Sehun, Sehun was breathing heavy as he stared at Lu Han._ **

_-_

_“Lu Han, stop it!” Sehun said blushing at his boyfriend that was kissing his neck as they sat in his living room of his shared flat. The flat was Lu Han’s, but he shares it with his friends Lay and Xiu Min and Kai._

_Lu Han pulls him back, taking his face away from his neck with a smile, “I stopped okay, you happy now?”_

_Sehun sat completely up and moved himself over to the other side of the couch, not even looking Lu Han’s way as he did so; focus was on the TV. Lu Han just stares at him in confusion, why did he even move for. He didn’t even get a look, what did he do wrong he though?_

_“What wrong with the couple now? Not enough hugs or is Lu Han the girl today?” Kai said walking into the house with Xiu Min with groceries in their hands. Lu Han crossed his arms and legs not even looking in their direction as the door closed and Sehun greeted them. He was too upset to do anything and to talk to the one person with the slickest mouth that he knew; no talking or responding to Kai._

_Xiu Min put the groceries on the table an on his way up the stair, he leaned down to Lu Han’s ear and said quietly ‘You know he meant nothing by it, you can talk to me or Lay later about what’s wrong, okay? I’m always here for you,” He got up and walked up the stairs to his room leaving Kai with the couple._

_“So what ya’ll do on this very great day?” Kai said while putting up the items up on the shelf; he wanted to break the tension that was so thick in the air._

_“Nothing.” Lu Han said standing up and excusing himself from the room for a moment._

_“Sehun, what were you guys doing that Lu Han doesn’t want me to know or is it too personal for my ears?”_

_“Kai, why don’t you get you someone to have a relationship with and then we’ll see if I tell you anything.” Sehun said softly as he saw Kai put up the last item that was bought._

_“I wouldn’t have to then. So when are you going to open up to Lu Han and stop pissing him off with your hot and cold crap your doing?”_

_Sehun turned to Kai with a glare, “When you get the heck out of my business and you get your own only then will you be able to question my ways, you got that,” He stood up and turned to the door and then stopped, “Tell Lu Han that I’ll call him.” And with that, he left the house once Lu Han walked back into the room._

_“Where he go?”_

_“You..,” Kai stopped himself from saying something sarcastic and went up to Lu Han with all seriousness in thought, “Lu Han, open your eyes. Just… I can’t save you from this crap because it’s not my life, but don’t get too attached to him.”_

_“What you mean, Kai?”_

_Kai turned to look at the door that Sehun walked out of and sighed, “Don’t get attached to things that wouldn’t jump to do anything with you. I have to say what I feel and my vibes I get from him aren’t right; he’s not right.”_

_“I know, but I love him-“_

_“Lu Han listen-“_

_“And I don’t know what you mean…”_

_“You’ll find out in ways that might hurt you worst.”_

_-_

“So when were you-“

“What? When was I going to what? Tell you how I felt?”

“Yes because that’s a start, Sehun. That’s what relationships are Sehun; for you to talk to me about the issues you have to talk to me about especially if you’re leading me on to thinking you want me as much I want you. That’s something to tell me don’t you think?”

“You wouldn’t understand!”

“Then you try to make me, you do it with other crap that we talk about, why not now, Sehun?”

Lu Han gripped his hair in angry, he felt so stupid. Sehun started to walk away again, but was grabbed by Lu Han forcing him to turn around completely. Sehun gave a confused look when Lu Han held his hand out

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done with part one now on to part two that should be up shortly!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments on it! Your thoughts mean a lot!
> 
> Bye for now! :)


End file.
